


Green Light

by crammit



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crammit/pseuds/crammit
Summary: Three times Bonnie came to love the words "don't stop".





	Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: How To Get Away With Murder and its characters do not belong to me. I am simply borrowing them and promise to put them back right where I found them.
> 
> A/N: Big shout-out to AudreyV again for being an awesome beta and sweeping behind my grammar messes like a boss.

" _Don't_  stop."

The first time Bonnie heard those words she was shocked into silence. A sharply raised eyebrow preceded a tone that she'd only heard used on other students in Annalise's classroom.

"I believe I said ' _don't stop_ ,' Miss Winterbottom."

Her initial mistake was looking up and meeting Annalise's eyes as she spoke. Bonnie wasn't prepared for the intensity in them as they focused on her; she'd lost her train of thought. Frustration made her curl her fingers harder against the edge of the book and she'd willed the flush in her cheeks to sink deeper into her skin so nobody would see.

But they saw. As had Annalise. The 'don't stop' that left her mouth was lightly chiding and that made it worse.

Bonnie ignored the snickers of her fellow law students as she scrambled to find her place in the heavy case law book open on her lap and continued her argument. She concentrated on the words and their structure, marching her tongue across the letters like a good soldier on a battlefield.

By the time she reached the end of the paragraph, Bonnie was energized and breathless and she made herself look up and hold Annalise's gaze. Testing herself as she finished her plea, her thighs pressed tight together under the book as she waited for Annalise to comment.

"Close," Annalise said, with the barest hint of a smile. "But  _Chester v. Williams_  won't hold up for at least three of the five charges against our client, so it's useless to me. Someone come up with a decent defense and save Miss Winterbottom from herself. Yes, Mr. Keane…"

Annalise  _almost_  sounded disappointed as she turned her attention to another eager student. Bonnie's body reacted to the dismissal without her permission. She allowed herself one pulse of her thigh muscles. The jolt of pleasure between her legs felt dirty and Bonnie was unable to look at Annalise for the rest of the class.

It took another week or two before Bonnie could look at Annalise and not feel like her skin was too tight around her bones. Bonnie wanted to excel in Annalise's class. She took the appropriate steps to do so, but she also stole moments just for herself.

Moments like watching Annalise as she coolly reprimanded a legacy first year who thought he could bully his way onto the case. Remembering the way Annalise looked as she obliterated him, alone that night, Bonnie fucked herself until she ached, with her discarded t-shirt in her mouth to keep herself quiet.

There was something in the looks that Annalise sent her way sometimes that made Bonnie wonder if the t-shirt was a pointless gesture. One time she could have sworn she heard Sam and Annalise while she was on her knees in the middle of her bed, one hand braced against the wall and the other between her legs. She thought she heard Annalise moan and Bonnie came so hard she bit holes into her sleepshirt.

She got better at being quiet without ruining her clothes and she worked to get better at accepting the fact that without realizing it she'd fallen in love with Annalise Keating.

 

* * *

 

 

" _Uh-uh…don't stop_."

The second time Bonnie heard those words, the sing-song quality of them made her chest flush. Other than Annalise's voice, the only sound in the dimly lit office was the clinking sound of the ice cubes in the squat glass Annalise held. The vodka bottle in Bonnie's hand was still cold from the freezer. Part of her welcomed the burn against her palm as she carried it over to where Annalise was standing.

Bonnie could feel Annalise watching her but she concentrated on pouring the vodka into the glass as if it were the only thing that mattered in that moment. Her purpose was to pour Annalise this drink. It had to be, otherwise Bonnie would remember Sam was working late and the rest of the team had gone home an hour ago. It would occur to Bonnie that while Annalise hadn't asked Bonnie to stay, she also hadn't exactly told Bonnie to leave.

Bonnie hovered in the main room, hating that she knew their loss in the courtroom today was eating Annalise up. After five years at Annalise's side, there were times when Bonnie wasn't sure if her moods were her own or if they were Annalise's. She studied Annalise as thoroughly as she studied case law. Bonnie wasn't quite sure when knowing Annalise as well as she did had become less something she had to work at and more something that felt like a second skin.

Bonnie played little games with herself, like anticipating what Annalise might need before she could ask for it and handling the first and second year law students that lapped at Annalise's ankles with both adoration and fear. Bonnie knew the burden of carrying both of those emotions for a woman like Annalise Keating. Just as she knew, intimately, the burden of carrying love and lust that twined inside her like vines wrapping around her veins.

Their relationship was complicated. God knows it was complicated but Bonnie welcomed even the verbal barbs spit in her direction just because she was always the closest and the easiest target. Bonnie bore the nicks against her proudly, like battle scars.

Tonight, after the judge sent Annalise from his courtroom with a final bang of his gavel, the prosecutor smirked at Annalise as she left. Annalise let her Keating five follow her back to her house, the full wrath of her disappointment in herself spilling out like poison toward the wide-eyed students. Bonnie almost felt sorry for them. Almost. But her care and concern were for Annalise and so she'd stayed long after the others left, locking up and heading into the kitchen where she knew just what Annalise wanted.

She stood in front of Annalise and poured her a drink, her other hand held behind her back and in a fist so she wouldn't reach for Annalise. Annalise's posture was guarded, even though it was just the two of them in Annalise's office. The meanness in Annalise was stronger sometimes when she was crossing over from tipsy into drunk and Bonnie was hoping to avoid that, so she only poured vodka to the middle of the glass.

As Bonnie pulled the bottle away, Annalise reached out and lightly grabbed her wrist.

"Uh-uh…don't stop."

Using her own hand, Annalise made Bonnie top off her drink, holding on for one moment more before releasing Bonnie's wrist. Raising her glass, Annalise made a mocking toast in Bonnie's direction. Bonnie was helpless to watch as Annalise drained half the glass in two sips. Keeping the edge of the glass pressed against her mouth, Annalise watched Bonnie in the silence of the office.

It wasn't anger that Bonnie saw in her eyes, it was something else. Something dark and familiar.

And that was infinitely more dangerous.

Putting the bottle down on the desk, Bonnie gathered her things and moved to leave, pausing at the office door to say goodbye. Looking back, she found Annalise with the glass still at her mouth, still watching Bonnie.

The vines inside of her tightened and pulled and Bonnie knew that she'd only get as far as her car parked halfway down the block before her fingers would be sliding against the wetness between her legs.

"Goodnight, Annalise. Don't forget to drink some water."

Her voice sounded rough to her own ears and hidden beneath her jacket draped over arm, Bonnie clutched her purse tighter as Annalise simply drained the rest of the glass.

The insolent grin Annalise gave in lieu of a goodbye burned behind Bonnie's eyes as she came, one hand clutching her steering wheel.

 

* * *

 

 

" _Don't_.  _Stop_."

Hearing these words now means something totally different. They are slightly muffled to her ears so Bonnie shifts until she can push Annalise's thighs open a little wider. Scratching her nails across Annalise's damp skin, Bonnie coaxes Annalise to rest her feet across Bonnie's naked back. Bonnie grips the edge of Annalise's desk again, granting her some leverage as she bears the weight of Annalise's thighs on her shoulders.

Annalise's pussy is swollen and glistening in the low lamplight, her clit hard after being lapped at softly by Bonnie's tongue for the better part of a half hour. Bonnie's mouth is wet, her lips puffy, and she appreciates the symmetry as she glances down to take stock of all her hard work.

Her knees protest her position, neither of them thinking clearly enough to think to put something down on the hard floor, but Bonnie pushes the discomfort away. Instead she presses her legs together, her own wetness sticky and warm between her thighs, and looks across Annalise's body to find Annalise watching her.

Bonnie turns her head and runs her open mouth slowly across the inside of Annalise's thigh, holding eye contact as she hovers inches above where she knows Annalise wants her.

" _Bonnie_."

The warning is clear in Annalise's tone, so Bonnie knows she can only push Annalise so far. Orgasm denial is not in their playbook but Bonnie isn't ready for this to end. Keeping her tongue soft, she catches the underside of Annalise's clit and slowly moves her mouth up and down.

Bonnie groans in the back of her throat as one of Annalise's hands reaches up to tug at her own nipple. Seeing that compels Bonnie to purse her lips and match Annalise's actions.

Annalise's expression changes immediately when Bonnie starts to suck, drawing out the motion as she strokes her tongue across Annalise's clit. She can taste Annalise everywhere. She pulls away briefly to swallow and this time it's Annalise's turn to groan, her free hand quickly finding the back of Bonnie's head. Strong fingers grip Bonnie's hair just enough to hurt. The look in Annalise's eyes makes Bonnie readjust her hold on the desk, shifting Annalise's hips up slightly, just enough so Bonnie can take a few seconds to fuck Annalise with her tongue.

It does the trick and catches Annalise off-guard, the hold on Bonnie's hair tightening as Annalise curls toward Bonnie.

"If you stop again, they'll never find the body."

Trusting Annalise to hold her position, Bonnie brings one hand between her own legs, two fingers sliding through her wetness to rub desperately at her clit. She sees Annalise's gaze drop and knows the moment Annalise realizes what she's doing. The way Annalise groans out her name has Bonnie moving her mouth up, her lips and tongue focused solely on making Annalise come before she does.

She matches the rhythm of her fingers against her clit with the rhythm of her mouth against Annalise's pussy. In the moment before she comes, her thighs trembling and her jaw aching, Bonnie forces herself to keep her eyes open and trained on Annalise's face. She wants to bring Annalise over with her but her mouth falls open as she comes, her deep moan muffled as Annalise pulls her closer.

"God, I can feel you coming against me.  _Bonnie_ …"

Even as her body continues to shake, Bonnie redoubles her efforts and lashes Annalise's clit with her tongue, barely a minute passing before Annalise finally comes. Bonnie opens her mouth a little wider, wanting all of Annalise, and brings her hand back up to hold onto Annalise's rolling hips. She brings Annalise down slowly with soft licks even as she clenches her own thighs, the slow pulses of her clit bringing pleasure that momentarily overrides the pain from kneeling for so long.

Eventually, Annalise gently pushes Bonnie away and sits up, her hands reaching to help Bonnie into a standing position. Bonnie expects it but her heart still flutters when Annalise pulls her close and kisses her. Annalise chases her wetness from Bonnie's mouth with her tongue as Bonnie moves closer, hands curving gently around Bonnie's jaw even as Annalise ends the kiss.

They look at each other for a long minute while Bonnie runs her hands across Annalise's back, stopping when she feels indentations along the back of Annalise's hip.

"What happened?"

With a laugh, Annalise reaches back and grabs a thick stack of documents from the top of her desk, showing Bonnie the staples in the corners. Bonnie keeps her touch light as she smiles, soothing the marks on Annalise's skin, but then her eyes catch some of the highlights on the page and she grabs the documents from Annalise's hand.

Sighing good-naturedly, Annalise puts her hands behind her and leans back, her face impassive as Bonnie looks up and gestures with the documents.

"Are these from the  _Chester v. Williams_  case?" Bonnie asks.

"They are."

"Why do you have them?"

"I am an attorney, Miss Winterbottom," Annalise answers, one corner of her mouth tipped up into a smirk. "You should expect to find documents related to any number of various court cases on my desk."

Bonnie bites back the urge to give a smart retort and instead feels a wave of nostalgia. Tossing the papers back onto the desk, Bonnie drops her head to Annalise's shoulder and pulls her closer. It takes a moment before Annalise responds, her arms draped over Bonnie's shoulders as her fingertips run lightly over the damp hair on the back of Bonnie's neck.

"Leave it to you to get sentimental over case law." Annalise's voice is tender, despite the teasing tone.

"Shut up, Annalise," Bonnie answers in kind, pulling back to see Annalise grinning at her. "Why do you have it, really?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"The 8th."

"And?"

"Of September?"

"Smartass."

Ignoring Bonnie's playful shocked gasp, Annalise leans forward and kisses Bonnie, the kiss moving from slow and gentle to passionate and back again before Annalise provides the answer.

"It's the anniversary of your first day in my classroom."

The emotion that washes over Bonnie as she realizes that Annalise is right takes Bonnie's breath away. Her eyes roam Annalise's face and the hint of nerves she sees there makes her heart do one slow tumble.

"Now who's the sentimental one?"

Bonnie runs her hands along Annalise's thighs, surprising them both by stroking her fingers between Annalise's legs, lightly teasing Annalise's entrance. Bonnie runs her bottom lip over Annalise's slightly parted mouth before leaning back to watch when she slides her fingers inside of Annalise.

"Bonnie?" Annalise's breath catches sharply, her body responding instantly to the feel of Bonnie slowly fucking her.

"Yes?" A rush of wetness greets her fingers as Bonnie brings her other hand closer, her thumb stroking lazy circles over Annalise's clit. Bonnie isn't sure she'll ever get her fill of having Annalise like this, open and soft and  _needing_  Bonnie. The contrast of this Annalise to the Annalise that can still willingly eviscerate Bonnie with a look creates an ache inside of Bonnie that she guards like a secret. The vines inside her have thorns and blossoms now and Bonnie welcomes the stretch as they grow with every desperate rock of Annalise's hips against her.

Bonnie leans into Annalise and closes her eyes, listening as Annalise repeats two of Bonnie's most cherished words.

"Don't stop…"


End file.
